


Meant To Be

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers, fiddling with his tie. God, was he really ready to do this? Was he ready to take this enormous leap? As his eyes darted around the flat, a smile bloomed on his face, wiping away the nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all *waves* This is my first foray into Leedus so I hope you like my little fluffy offering. No offence is meant to anyone by this, it's just for fluffy fun.   
> Please feel free to comment if you like it.   
> Enjoy!

Andy rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers, fiddling with his tie. God, was he really ready to do this? Was he ready to take this enormous leap? As his eyes darted around the flat, a smile bloomed on his face, wiping away the nerves.   
All the pictures of their life together, silly mementoes that looked like crap to other people but meant everything to them, filled his vision in the warm light of the candles. 

He saw the first picture they had taken together, flipping the bird, heads close together, both grinning like loons. There were silly shots of crazy parties, mad bed hair, candids, even a few of the promo shots they both agreed they liked. There were stupid stuffed toys they had won at fairs, daft seaside trinkets and pieces that were handcrafted with love and thought.

With a low chuckle to himself, Andy picked up a tiny donkey statue wearing a sombrero that his mum had given them. Next to it was a bear wearing a motorcycle jacket and big shades that he'd made to make his lover smile. 

Absently, he loosened the tie, letting it fall to the floor. This was more them he thought as he opened the top button of his dark blue shirt, relaxed, less formal.The sound of a key in the lock made Andy turn, setting the little figure down. It was too late to worry about anything he might have missed. Swallowing hard, smooth his hair one last time, he took a deep breath. 

"Babe, you home? You know reading in low light is bad for your eyes."  
Norman dumped his bag by the door, silently promising to pick it up later and knowing Andy would do it. He swung into the living room, ready to flop into Andy's arms and relax, only to stop dead. The whole room was lit by dozens of flickering candles, the furniture pushed back to leave a big space. And in the very middle was the man of his dreams, the love of his life.  
"What...?" Norman stuttered, uncharacteristically lost for words. 

Andy smiled, soft and sweet and everything that made Norman melt.   
"I've been dancing around this for a long time, never sure if either if us would be ready," he began, holding a hand out towards Norman, who took it in stunned silence.   
"We've been together for a long time now and I've never been as madly in love with someone as I am with you," Andy continued, drawing his gaping lover closer. "I can't imagine you not being in my life, not holding my heart in these big, clumsy, perfect hands. I want to have you with me for the rest of our lives."

Releasing Norman's hand, Andy sank to one knee, fumbling briefly for the box in his pocket, smiling up into wide, dazed blue eyes.   
"Norman Mark Reedus, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" 

Norman felt his cheeks heat and the familiar prickle of tears behind his eyes. With a hitching laugh, he sank to his knees in front of Andy, cupping his face and kissing him hard.   
"Yes," he breathed. "Oh, fuck, yes please. I want to be Norman Clutterbuck so much it hurts."

With a relieved laugh, Andy crushed their lips together again, opening the ring box and pulling out a silver ring, a chain pattern of black diamonds inset flush to the band. He slipped it on Norman's ring finger, kissing it then his husband-to-be again.   
"I'm sure we can negotiate on the last name," he laughed into the kiss.


End file.
